Dreams
by Terra Yun Farron
Summary: Post game setting. Lighting dreams about Fang, following that dream she discovers how her feelings can be.


**Disclamer : I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. Square Enix does.**

**Notes: ****First of all hello, this is the very first time I attempt to write something other than school papers, so please R&R and dont be to harsh lol but would really apreciate criticisms**.

Dreams.

The warmth of the fire was soothing in Lightning's face. She closed her eyes and tried to rest a little bit so she could restore her energy for the day to come. The cold nights in Pulse were so unpredictable, so much that was futile to try and predict the weather. Lightning chuckled slightly _GRAN pulse you mean … _she was able to hear Fang's sultry and accented voice in her head, hell she was even able to picture her with that trademark smirk on her face and arms folded in front of her. Lightning sighed deeply, tired of always thinking of her, it made her mad that there was nothing else she could do but wait for Fang to return _she needs to come back to us... to me... _The wind had picked up drowning the small fire Lightning had made, leaving the scorch mark that was surrounded by small stones that formed a small circle.

"Okay time to go" Lightning said to no one in particular, she had been visiting the same spot every night for the past weeks, spending time there somehow brought peace to her always raging mind. Even if she had to wake up early the next day she would always make time to spend in her favorite spot. Of course no one knew of this new favorite activity for Light, though she was a bit more open with her friends Lightning still did not want to show her emotions fully. So every single night she would spend hours sitting in front of a fire waiting for a miracle to happen, her miracle.

It was in this single spot where Light realized something, perhaps the turning point of her life. She knew in that very moment that something had changed, she had changed, for the better? who knew, all that mattered was that she saw it happening and she welcomed the change. _Perhaps she felt it too, Maker please let me see her again, I need to know if she ... I just … need her … _icy blue eyes closed again to be able to think back on what happened that day.

"_Well hello there sunshine" _

"_Tch, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, My name is Lightning, Sergeant Farron for you actually" Light answered with arms crossed and stared with an almost bored expression at Fang._

"_Oh, I see my little ray of sunshine is in high spirits again" She had that smirk on her face, the very same smirk that every time made Light shiver._

"_Whatever Fang, anyways, do you need something?" _please say something and stop starring at me, that damn smirk... its just so …annoyig? perfect? intriguing? …sexy? DAMN IT! what am I thinking? i hate that damn smirk! _an attempt to hide the redness that was forming on her face completely failed._

"_Can't I just talk to ya? I mean we are the only ones here after all, we wont see the others 'till, um, I donno 3 days? that's only if we are lucky and the weather behaves" _is she blushing? _fang's smirk became wider and made Lightning flinch a little. _well this is interestin'

_All that Light wanted was peace and silence. _Why can't she see that? I thought it was pretty clear that i don't like conversations, no even with Serah... Serah … I'm sorry Serah … "_well, then talk" _why did I say that? and why am I nervous? get hold of yourself Farron! it's just Fang! _Light felt her stomach do flips when she saw Fang walk closer, eyeing her every movement, Lighting was entrhalled with the sway that Fang's hips did. Light had her eye glued to that blue sari that moved so slowly accentuating every curve of Fang. _She is like a goddess … what? no its FANG she IS annoying! and cocky and … sexy? there's that damn word again! UGH! _she felt Fang sit close to her, arms almost touching, she was able to feel Fang's warmth and smell her scent, it send shivers all over Light's body. _

"_Did you have someone special? I mean back in Cocoon" Fang asked studying her companion's face knowing that if Light would give a true answer it will be by looking on those crystal blue eyes _Those eyes, they are like pools I want to drown my self into.

"_What?" Light tried to evade Fang's emerald eyes, but she couldn't, she was already lost in them, all she could do was stare and admire those eyes, the very same eyes that were staring back with the same intensity. Act that sent shivers again down Lightning's spine. _If only I could see them closer … just a little closer.

_Little by little both Lighting and Fang started to close the gap between them, each of them wanting to explore and have a full view of each other's eyes. They were just barely inches apart Light could feel Fang's breath on her face, it was arousing, something that Light have never felt before to that intensity. A loud noise snapped them out of their trance, a storm was coming._

"_I guess ya can count on Gran Pulse's weather eh? we need to, um, postpone our conversation for later yeah?" Fang stood up and started to walk towards the tent was set up close to the giant rock formation in the middle of Vallis Media. _

Light blinked rapidly realizing that she had fallen asleep "damn, it's already late" as in on cue her phone ringed, she answered with a sigh "Serah..."

"Claire! where are you? you said you were going to help me redecorate the house! YOU PROMISED! and don't roll your eyes, I can practically hear it!" Lightning rolled her eyes anyways.

"I'll be there soon Serah..."

"Where are you anyways?" Serah wondered.

"I said I'll be there soon …" with that she flipped her phone close and got on her velocycle. With one more look at her favorite spot Light went home.

Waking up in the middle of the night Lightning's eyes fluttered rapidly. "Huh? so it was all a dream then" Light sighed heavily. "This time it was different though …" she sighed once again making the air in her lungs leave her so that she can refill them fully. It did little to ease the dull pain in her chest. _What if it wasn't a dream? _she started to to panic a little just at the thought of that. _have I really lost my mind? _"But it felt so … just so real … " she whispered low voicing her thoughts because she was not able to keep it in her mind.

She couldn't wait any more and started to dress. Light was in a hurry but tried to be quiet for Serah's sake. Once ready she went outside to find her military issued velocycle; Light loved speed she had modified her velocycle so it would be faster than anything out there. She mounted it and with a swift and gentle hum she was off up in the air making way to her favorite spot.

Lightning reached her destination. It would have been a lie if she said that she wasn't nervous. Once off the velocycle she almost ran towards that spot, that spot that belong to her, her and Fang only.

She finally got there, panting, her lungs burned in desperation of getting more oxygen, because Lightning would forget to breathe due to putting her focus on the spot right in front of her. "So it was all a dream after all …" she sighed in disappointment. She was crushed, she could not believe the absurdity of the situation _How could I be so stupid? how did I allow myself to think this was real?_Light was enraged, she was mad with herself, angry with the fact that she let her guard down and acted on instinct, she was devastated. All of her emotions were eating her up, she collapsed on the ground, dropped to one knee, one hand clutching her heart the other down on the ground trying to hold herself up. She could feel that grass, if it was another time she would love to lay against it, to have her porcelain skin caressed by the coolness and the freshness of the grass; but not now, now she felt cursed, the grass, the air, the sight. She felt like someone was stabbing her with her own Lion Heart in the chest. Light couldn't take it anymore, despair was all she felt. A single tear rolled down her face, she knew it and she felt ashamed of herself.

"Well I'm glad to see you here sunshine" Light heard that voice. _No! you are NOT real! I really must have gone crazy. _Light shut her eyes so hard, she did not want to give into her imagination again.

"Hey common sunshine say something, I'm right here" Light was baffled with what she was hearing, she needed to control herself and stop imagining things. "Shut up, you are not real, I'm not going through this again … WHY DO YOU HAUNT ME?" she almost yelled that last part, with eyes still shut tight. In an act of desperation she clutched her chest tighter, the ache was unbearable.

She flinched at the moment she felt a touch on her face, a touch on her cheek that was wiping that tear that was rolling down. The pain could not get any worse, she was desperate, she knew well in her mind that she did not need this. "please light say something, I need you, please open your eyes" Light heard and felt that whisper so close. She refused to open her eyes, she knew if she did she would get lost in that dream and never wake up, she did not want to go crazy.

"I wont give in … you are not real, this is just my mind playing tricks..."

"I'm real love and I can prove it" Light felt that whisper in her ear it sent shivers down her spine, then she felt that hand that was on her cheek move to the back of her neck. Her mind was going blank all kinds of emotion flowed through her body. Then she felt them, those sweet tender lips that she would only dream about, she felt them on her own. At that moment nothing else mattered, not her sanity, nothing at all. Still refusing to open her eye she gave in to that tender kiss, she caressed those lips with utter most care afraid that they would disappear. She pressed in further to those soft lips, she wanted to taste more of them, she felt something wet on her bottom lip Lighting could not do anything else but surrender completely. She parted her lips a bit and she felt that intruding tongue that wanted to play with her own. The taste was something she shad never experienced, it was so intoxicating. Lips finally parted from each other and Light was only able to gasp finally breathing, she felt another touch in her cheek and she leaned towards it.

"Now common sunshine please look at me" Light finally opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her was so breath taking, Fang was there, flawlessly beautiful as ever. Lightning locked eyes with Fang, she was drowning in those emerald pools, she let out a shaky ragged breath. Fang pulled her into an warm embrace, she held her close. Light snuggled her face in Fang's slender neck, she could smell her scent, it was exactly as she remembered so fresh so primal, completely loosing her mind "Oh Etro I've missed you so much Fang, you finally came back"

"Of course love, I had to" Fang took a moment to look into Lighting's eyes again. She did truly missed those cerulean eyes, so bright, so intense, with so much fire in them.

"Had to?" There was concern in Light's face.

"I heard you Light, all this time, I heard you in my dreams. I was desperate to wake up, but something kept me and 'Nille in stasis. I donno what really happen, there were times where I could see you, some other I was just able to hear you. I tried talking to you … and here you are" Fag was still holding her, one hand on Lightning's cheek, fingers locked with the other one.

"So it was real, that dream I mean. I really thought I was going crazy … I've had some other dreams about you, they were different tho … " Light blushed lightly at the memory of those dreams.

"I know sunshine" Fang chuckled "I think we shared a few of those" Fang said with a giant smirk plastered on face which only made Light redden even more.

"Now now, will you look at that, the mighty Farron is red as tomato! I never thought I'd see the day" with a grunt Light punched Fang lightly on her shoulder and stood up.

"Well I guess that you want to walk then" Light started walking towards her velocycle, a soft smile playing on her lips, she was happy.

"Oi Light! wait, hey I was just kiddin sunshine. Sides you know I've seen you blush before eh?" Fang said smirking again.

"Keep pushing your luck Fang, I will leave you" _that smirk, that damn lovely sexy smirk, I'm glad she's back. _She looked up to the starry sky _Thank you._


End file.
